world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarkons
Sarkons are a race of fleshy abominations of countless forms. Despite lacking any and all elemental affinities, Sarkons have moderate elemental resistances and a number have powerful psionic abilities. Sarkons can breed on their own, but they also capable of assimilating other living beings and organic matter through direct physical contact with active Sarkic cells. Despite lacking any means of communication with them, a number of Ib actually seek to intentionally aid Sarkons as part of a corrupted vision of creating a world teeming with life, or a world where all living beings are in total harmony. Minor Sarkons Minor Sarkons are Ib or animals that only contain a small amount of active Sarkic cells, usually bundled around their brain stems. A creature becomes a Minor Sarkon by consuming a specialized spore produced by a Sarkonis node, or the flesh of a Major Sarkon. Minor Sarkons function similar to cultists or infiltrators and can still communicate with ordinary Ib; however, as time progresses, tumors and other growths on their bodies inevitably reveal their infection. Their capability of speech also decays over time, first losing any sense of humor, then the ability to speak and comprehend falsehoods (though the Sarkic growth seems to prevent them from being harmfully manipulated), and then losing their ability for abstract thought entirely. While infected Ib retain all their memories and skills, they lose any elemental abilities they may have once possessed. If given enough time, a Minor Sarkon can transform into a Major Sarkon. Major Sarkons Major Sarkons are Ib, animals, or amalgamations thereof that exhibit wild mutation and fleshy growths throughout their entire bodies. If Major Sarkons come into contact with living beings, the Sarkic infection will spread and the contacted too will become Major Sarkons; however, this infection spreading ability can be suppressed by the Sarkon's will if they instead wish to capture or torment their victims first, sometimes taking them to be converted into Minor Sarkons. Most will actively seek beings to infect, but others will remain stationary and allow their body to disassemble into a mass of creeping flesh known as Sarkonis. While Sarkons have excellent regenerative properties, Any flesh that is removed from the core of a Sarkon will rapidly decay unless it remains in contact with Sarkonis, making them vulnerable to dismemberment. If there is Sarkonis in the area, then one must use a massive amount of force, typically either in the form of explosions or enough elemental energy to bypass the Sarkic resistances, in order to completely destroy or isolate all the organic matter, so that it cannot be reintegrated into the Sarkic mass. It is practically impossible to communicate with a Major Sarkon. All magical methods will fail and psychic methods will be met with great resistence, often causing the psychic to become confused or psychological damaged. This negative feedback becomes even more grave based on the total mass of Sarkic cells in the area. Sarkonis Sarkonis is the mass of growing flesh that spreads across all surfaces. It can begin from a single Major Sarkon that becomes the core of the growth, and with more matter it can create tumorous nodes that further spread the flesh. It processes and assimilates organic matter, converting it all into flesh. Even plants are not safe from this conversion, and trees will become massive pillars of flesh that all rhythmically pulsate to the same heartbeat of the core. With enough organic matter, it can give birth to new Major Sarkons. The core and nodes seem to function with some sort of hive mind that can use psionic signals to direct and control other Sarkons.